León
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: "Déjame ser parte de la narrativa / en la historia que algún día escribirán. / Deja que este momento sea el primer capítulo / donde decides quedarte". AU. Una vez, Inko no pudo detener la espalda que se alejaba de ella. Pero descubrió que aún le quedaban cosas importantes.


**_Antes._**

Cuando Inko Midoriya contrajo matrimonio con Hisashi Midoriya, lo hizo totalmente por amor. En su pareja creía haber encontrado todo lo que no sabía que necesitaba, y más: Él se comportaba caballeroso, gentil, y era fácilmente querido por todos a su alrededor, principalmente por sus compañeros de trabajo y superiores, quienes constantemente alababan su desempeño.

Por eso, cuando la joven de poderes telequinéticos quedó embarazada del que creía el amor de su vida, no cupo en si de felicidad.

Misma felicidad que pronto se vio multiplicada por infinitas veces cuando un bebé de cabellos verdes como los suyos llegó a su vida con la intención de quedarse para siempre.

 _Izuku. Tu nombre será Izuku._

Sin embargo, grietas que antes había procurado ignorar en su vida familiar comenzaron poco a poco a aumentar su tamaño.

Un día abrió los ojos, y la soledad ya se había instalado como su compañera de piso. Constantes eran los días en que Hisashi llegaba tarde de trabajar, y sólo caía rendido a dormir. Ni un saludo, una muestra de afecto, nada. Sólo la marca que su cuerpo dejaba en la cama mostraba que aún vivía en ese departamento, pero no mucho más.

Inko, creyendo que quizá podría aliviar la carga de su esposo si encontraba también un empleo, comenzó a solicitar información en empresas con vacantes que se adecuaran a sus habilidades y necesidades.

Sin embargo, cuando el señor Midoriya se enteró de esto, no le causó ninguna gracia. "Tú debes cumplir tu rol de madre", fueron sus tajantes palabras, y no se habló más del tema.

Por supuesto, la situación no agradó a la joven mujer. Pero decidió entonces concentrarse todavía más en el desarrollo de su adorado hijo, por quien ya había decidido que lucharía hasta el fin del mundo; así que aceptó quedarse en casa, criar a su pequeño Izuku, y administrar el dinero que su marido le daba para cubrir los gastos del hogar.

Pero los años siguieron transcurriendo, y con ello, el deterioro en la relación con su esposo continuó avanzando sin dar ningún tipo de tregua.

Primero fueron los viajes de negocios que duraban entre una y dos semanas. Luego, llegó la decisión de la compañía de transferir a Hisashi a una oficina de otra prefectura. "Iremos contigo", fue la decisión de Inko.

"No es necesario", fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta.

Eventualmente, Hisashi dejó de volver a casa para los días importantes. Navidades, cumpleaños, presentaciones de Izuku.

Finalmente, " _una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar_ " se presentó. En el extranjero. E Inko no pudo detenerle.

Poco a poco dejó de ser parte de la familia que él había decidido iniciar.

Y con ello, los sentimientos que su esposa alguna vez tuvo hacia él comenzaron a cambiar. La ilusión de recibir una llamada fue reemplazada por la decepción de sólo escuchar monosílabos al otro lado de la línea.

La esperanza en torno a una posible visita se transformó en resignación.

Y lo que antes había sido amor, cambió su forma a _vacío_.

* * *

 ** _Después._**

En la distancia, podía escucharse la voz de Izuku, quien corría dentro de su habitación simulando ser un héroe poderoso, llamado All Might. " _¡Todo está bien!¿Por qué? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!"_ era la frase que el pequeño repetía una y otra vez a todos y nadie en particular.

Esa dulce voz le daba fuerza ahora a Inko, quien sostenía por teléfono una conversación que se le había negado cara a cara.

– Deberíamos divorciarnos. – Listo, lo había dicho. Y le había pesado menos de lo que había esperado cuando se dio cuenta que su matrimonio había dejado de funcionar para ella, para él, para su hijo. – ¿O es que tiene sentido mantener esta fachada, Hisashi?

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Un suspiro, cargado de pesadez. Duda. Resignación. Acción. – Envía los papeles para el divorcio, y yo los firmaré. No te preocupes por la manutención, seguiré encargándome de sus gastos.

Inko deseó reír. Con ganas. De tristeza e ironía, al pensar que era la primera vez en muchos años que la persona con quien aún compartía apellido le dirigía palabras de más de una sílaba. Pero decidió detenerse, y sólo negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que su interlocutor no podía ver este gesto. – No es necesario. Sacaré a Izuku adelante por mi cuenta.

Una risa sarcástica. – No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Ella suspiró. A pesar de todo, de la crueldad sutil que percibía en ese momento, no se arrepentía de la triste relación que había sostenido con el otro, porque la vida le había compensado con un regalo mucho más grande de lo que había tenido que soportar.

Un regalo que ahora reía estruendosamente, imitando la voz de su más grande héroe.

– Lo digo muy en serio, Hisashi. Quizá es cierto, no he sido más que ama de casa y madre hasta el momento. Pero precisamente,porque he desempeñado esos roles, sé cuáles son las habilidades que puedo explotar para poder mantenernos, a mí y a mi hijo. Así que no te preocupes, y limítate a firmar los documentos. – Un suspiro más escapó de sus labios, tras lo cual una sonrisa cargada de tristeza se dibujó en ellos. – Te amé, Hisashi. De verdad lo hice.

– …Y yo también lo hice en su momento, pero olvidé cómo mantener ese sentimiento.

– Me di cuenta.

* * *

 ** _Ahora._**

El aroma de la comida recién hecha inundaba el pequeño local que había sido adecuado para fungir como un pequeño restaurante. Las mesas de madera que componían el mobiliario se encontraban llenas de familias, por lo que el ambiente estaba lleno de risas y calidez.

– Mamá, por favor. Has trabajado sin cesar últimamente, deberías estar en casa, descansando un poco. – Un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes suplicaba a una mujer muy similar a él, de menor tamaño y con los ojos rodeados por surcos que denotaban lo mucho que sonreía, quien se encontraba tarareando una melodía alegre mientras cocinaba.

– ¡Tonterías, Izuku! ¿Quién se hará cargo de la tienda en mi ausencia?

– Creo que me has enseñado bastante bien como para que no sepa hacerme cargo del negocio, aunque sea por un día…

– Aprecio el gesto, pero me gusta mucho mi trabajo. - Alzó la mirada para clavarla en su hijo único, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - ¡Así que no me siento cansada para nada! – Exclamó.

– Pero por más que te diviertas, insisto, debes descansar de vez en cuando… - El joven de cabellos alborotados suspiró, comprendiendo al ver la enorme sonrisa de su madre que nada de lo que dijera la convencería de lo contrario. – En ese caso… ¡no me dejas alternativa! – Colocó sus manos a modo de megáfono, y gritó a través de ellas. - ¡ALL MIGHT!

Durante breves segundos sólo los sonidos de la comida preparándose en la estufa pudieron ser escuchados. Sin embargo, poco a poco el ruido provocado por fuertes pisadas fue volviéndose audible, hasta que estas retumbaron en la entrada del diminuto local. – ¡Todo está bien! ¿Por qué…? – Exclamó una voz más que conocida, y acto seguido unos fuertes brazos ya se encontraban levantando del suelo a la ya de por sí pequeña Inko. - ¡…Porque estoy aquí!

– ¿¡Toshinori!? - Por lo inesperado del asunto, Inko apenas alcanzó a agarrarse del cuello ajeno, buscando no caerse.

– Lo siento, All Might, intenté que fuera a la casa pero insistió en quedarse, así que… No quedó alternativa. – Fueron las palabras que el menor pronunció a su mentor, explicación que no sirvió de nada a su madre.

– ¿Alternativa de qué, Izuku? – Sin duda, la mujer se encontraba confundida. Y con deseos de volver a poner los pies en el suelo: Nunca se había encontrado tan lejos del mismo.

El aludido le obsequió una gigantesca sonrisa, mientras extendía en su dirección una pequeña caja envuelta en papel metálico. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá!

La expresión sorprendida que se instaló en el rostro de Inko mientras recibía el paquete que su hijo le entregaba reveló que ni siquiera estaba consciente de la fecha, lo que provocó que tanto el joven como el gigante adulto que se rehusaba a dejarla en el suelo soltaran carcajadas. – ¿Es 4 de julio…? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar, aún intentando comprender la situación que se desenvolvía con ella como protagonista.

Y también, ¿por qué negarlo? Avergonzada por encontrarse en los brazos del hombre que había aprendido a querer cuando creyó que nunca más podría sentir algo similar.

– Efectivamente, es 4 de julio. Lo que significa, que así lo desees o no, serás consentida más allá de toda necesidad. – Diciendo esto, Izuku sonrió, triunfante. – Yo me encargaré de la tienda por hoy, mientras tú y All Might disfrutan un tiempo juntos. En la noche, cenaremos juntos.

– ¿No tengo derecho a decidir cómo pasar mi cumpleaños…?

Intercambiando una mirada cargada de complicidad, los dos varones sonrieron al mismo tiempo. – ¡No!

Inko suspiró, pero este gesto sólo estuvo cargado de dulzura dirigida a los hombres más importantes de su vida. – Al menos, Toshinori, deja de forzarte y déjame en el suelo. Después haremos lo que sea que tengas preparado para mí. – Y esta vez fue el turno de su interlocutor de sentirse avergonzado, al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le fue obsequiada.

Tras esto, el héroe favorito del mundo colocó a la pequeña mujer en el suelo, y dejó que su figura musculosa se transformarse en su habitual forma gigante y desgarbada, la cual fue envuelta en los diminutos brazos de Inko. – Feliz cumpleaños, Inko. Gracias… por estar viva. – Dijo el hombre rubio, mientras correspondía el abrazo, a lo que ella negó suavemente por la cabeza.

– No, Toshinori. Gracias a ti por no rendirte y estar aquí. Por quedarte y dejarme ser parte de tu historia. Porque de verdad… - Y en ese momento, jaló suavemente a su hijo, su mayor adoración, para formar parte de aquella muestra de sincero cariño. - Todo está bien, mientras ustedes dos estén aquí, mis grandes y poderosos héroes.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _Ooops, my hand slipped! He caído, y duro, en el infierno que es la ship Toshinko. No puedo, tienen mi alma ya, se me hacen demasiado hermosos y UGH- Tenía que escribir algo para el cumpleaños de Inko, una de las mejores mamis de Boku no Hero Academia ´w` Se merece todo el amor del mundo, y más._

 _Yo sé que no tenemos mucha información sobre Hisashi, y a lo mejor es cruel de mi parte hacerlo un padre horrible, pero no tengo buenas referencias parentales, lo siento(?). Además, siento que All Might es una mejor figura paterna que muchos, Dad Might es lo mejor que le ha pasado a este mundo._

 _¿Review para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Inko? ´w`_

 _P.D.: Actualmente me encuentro en apuros económicos, por lo que si alguien considera que merezco tantito apoyo, les agradecería que accediesen a mi página de Ko-Fi. ¡Tengo muchas ideas que desarrollar! Pero últimamente me he concentrado demasiado el trabajo, porque necesito dinero del cual vivir. Por ello he descuidado un poco mis escritos, pero quiero retomarlos. ¡Ojalá puedan apoyarme! Aunque inclusive palabras de aliento son recibidas en este momento tan oscuro. Pueden buscarme en " **ko - fi samcrevellari** ". Sin espacios ni comillas :)_ _  
_


End file.
